Journey through time
by Jbird2000
Summary: what happens when Eugene and Rapunzel travel through time to 2012, meet a girl, and have an encounter with an old enemy. story better than summary Plearse READ, AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Journey through time**_

_**A Tangled Story**_

**HELLO FAN FICTION WORLD! Well this is my first fan fiction EVER! So I hope you all enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled *sniffle* **

**Me: I will NOW perform my disappearing act, but I need a volunteer! How about you sir (points at a Disney worker)!**

**Disney worker: ME!**

**Me: do you guard the papers for tangled? **

**Disney worker: yep, I carry them everywhere I go!**

**Me: now give me the rights to Tangled!**

**Disney worker: sure here you go!**

**Me: AHA! You FOOL I know own tangled MUAHAHAHAHAH**

**Disney worker: I DON'T THINK SO! (Shoots t-shirt from cannon at me and knocks me out)**

**Me: Well this sucks **

**Chapter 1**

"Nice day, huh Blondie?" Eugene- excuse me- Prince Eugene said to Rapunzel as they walked through the castle gardens. "It is" she replied "and I've told you before you don't have to call me Blondie anymore!" "Well I don't want to call you brunettie all the time. Do you?" Eugene replied. It had been two years since they got married and things had died down, way down in fact things were pretty much normal around the castle. "Hey Blondie how about a trip down memory lane?" Eugene said. Rapunzel looked confused "What?" "Well it's when we revisit the places we went to on our way to the lanterns."  
>"Oh, well that sounds fun!" Rapunzel replied "I have to tell the king and queen before we go, okay?" "Sure, hurry back though!" Eugene said as he watched her skip happily into the palace. Later on as they were walking through the woods Rapunzel asked "So where to first?" "Well since we are closest to it how about your tower?" Now on any normal day Rapunzel would have said no, but she realized that someday she would have to face her fear of the tower why not now. As they stood at the base of the tower Rapunzel started feeling uneasy Eugene put his arms around her and said "We don't have to go inside if you don't want to." He managed a small smile "How about we explore a little out here. Who knows what things we might find?" As Rapunzel was looking around the magnificent waterfall her eyes came upon a small opening on the left side of the waterfall as she moved some brush aside she found a hidden cave, scared she called Eugene over to the cave. "I never saw this cave before, and trust me I would have seen it Blondie." Eugene said to Rapunzel "Well now is as good a time as any to find out what is in there." Rapunzel said. Cautiously they walked into the cave. Just then a bright white flash of light appeared, sucked them in, and vanished as quickly as it appeared. The only evidence that anyone had ever been in the cave was a now extinguished torch.<p>

**Well here is Chapter TWO yes I finally finished it I REALLY hope you like it. Oh and don't forget reviews make me update faster (gives devilish grin)**

**Me: I have now accomplished my master plan to steal the rights to Tangled! My plan involves a pillow pet, a package of rice, and suction cups (Laughs evilly)!**

**Chapter 2**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" that is the only thing Vanessa was able to say before she passed out on the floor. It had been a normal day for Vanessa Williams but that was before a bright white light appeared in the living room of her house, vanished quickly as it came, and left behind two people. When she woke up the same two people were standing over her asking her if she was okay. "WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" "Girl, calm down, calm down I'm Eugene and this is Rapunzel. Now what is you name?" "It's Vanessa; Vanessa Williams now why y- wait a second did you say her name was Rapunzel? Like the girl with 70 feet of hair Rapunzel, the girl locked up in a tower for 18 years of her life Rapunzel!" "Uh, yes and yes?" Eugene said slowly "Uh" Vanessa passed out again. While she slept on the couch Eugene and Rapunzel decided to look around. As they were walking around the house they saw so many things they didn't recognize a wide-eyed Rapunzel touched everything she saw. Then Vanessa walked in and Rapunzel immediately bolted over to her and started asking a million questions "Hey, hey calm down. What year are you from?" Vanessa asked "1565." Rapunzel replied slowly "Well how did you get here then?" Vanessa "We don't know, we were in a cave, light sucked us in, and then we were here." Eugene said. All Vanessa could do was stare in amazement. "Now I have a question for you. How do you know so much about Rapunzel?" Eugene asked Vanessa. "And you, your name is Eugene right?" Vanessa asked. "Yes." Replied Eugene. "Let me guess you were raised in an orphanage, your favorite book is _The Tales of Flynnagan Rider,_ you became a thief and re-named yourself Flynn Rider, one day you came across a tower, that's were you met Rapunzel. You took her to see the lanterns, fell in love, got married, and now you're here. Did I miss anything?" Vanessa smiled proudly, now it was time for him to faint. "HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THAT ABOUT ME?" a wide-eyed Eugene yelled. "Well, there is a movie about you two." Vanessa replied. "What is a movie?" Rapunzel asked. "Well it's kind of like a story that you watch on TV." Vanessa said. "What is a TV?" Rapunzel asked Vanessa. _This is going to be a long day _Vanessa thought to herself.

**So watcha think about it to mushy, not enough action I know, I know but I ASSURE YOU this story will get better and better right now its rated K but I probably am going to change it to a T for violence in later chapters cause' I'm paranoid . Oh, see that little button down there it's your friend CLICK IT!**

**HEY I'M BACK! Seriously here is (Drum roll) CHAPTER 3 (Person knocks me out with frying pan) "Took you long enough!" I know, I know it took me forever to get this chapter done but don't blame me blame the computer it wouldn't cooperate with me it took me literily 30 MINUTES to turn the computer ON and like an hour for every thing else to come to life. Well, in my last chapter I told you my master plan to get Tangled so here is how that worked out:**

**First I used the pillow pet to knock out any guards, then I used the suction cups to climb across the roof and avoid laser beams, when I reached the Disney movie vault I grabbed the Tangled rights and ran out spilling rice so any followers would fall to their buts. When I got as far as possible I opened the document and here's what it said:**

**This is in fact NOT the rights to Tangled**

**This is the rights to a new upcoming movie called:**

**Toy Story 4….**

**Crap….so close**

**Chapter 3**

**The King and Queen**

The king and queen were anxiously pacing the floor. It had been 6 hours since Rapunzel and Eugene had left, they had said that they would be back by 3:00 it was now 8:00. They had become even more worried when a guard came and told them that the Stabbington brothers had escaped from jail. "What if the Stabbington brothers found them?" Queen Eleanor said worriedly. "Eugene would never let them even come near Rapunzel. I have my faith in him." King Jonathan wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders.

**Stabbington Brothers**

As they ran through the forest trying to find a place to hind they came across a tower. They tried to find a way in but couldn't, just then Tom spotted a cave beside a waterfall. They scrambled inside quickly spying a torch on the ground they picked it up and lighted it. In a flash a bright white light appeared out of no where "What the…" then they also were sucked in.

**Vanessa, Eugene, and Rapunzel**

After answering about 50 millionth question from Rapunzel, Vanessa put on the movie Tangled, popped some popcorn, and plopped down in a chair to enjoy the movie. "Can I have some of that fluffy white stuff your eating?" asked Rapunzel. "It's called popcorn and of course you can have some." She took a generous hand full of popcorn and so did Eugene. "This stuff-excuse me- popcorn is really GOOD." Rapunzel said "Look Eugene this movie is about us!" Rapunzel excitedly shook Eugene's arm "I can see that Blondie." Eugene said while trying to pry the excited girl off his arm "Hey, Eugene why do you still call her Blondie? I mean she isn't blond anymore." Vanessa asked. "Well it's a nickname I gave her when I first met her and it just kind of stuck." Eugene replied. About two hours passed we had already watched Tangled Rapunzel was completely involved in _The Swan Princess_ and Eugene was helping me cook dinner which was kind of hard considering I had to tell him what ingredients to put in each dish every two seconds but every thing turned out fine. "So, Vanessa I haven't seen any parents here with you since we showed up where are they?" Eugene asked. Vanessa wide-eyed stared at the steak searing in her pan as if in a second it would go up in flames. "Vanessa?" Eugene asked her "What? Oh my parents! Yeah, well I don't really want to talk about that right now. But I fully assure you I have parents" Vanessa said as she chuckled nervously. Eugene would have pressed the issue, but just then someone knocked on the door. Vanessa quickly put Rapunzel in the kitchen and told them to stay there while she answered the door. When Vanessa answered the door she saw her best friend Jessica standing there, when she opened the door fully she barely had time to say hi before Jessica bolted her way into Vanessa's living room. "What has happened to me today is probably the strangest thing that has EVER happened to ANYONE on planet earth!" Jessica blurted out. _I wouldn't be so sure._ Vanessa thought to herself "Uh, hi?" Vanessa said. "As I was cooking lunch a bright white appeared in my living room and two HUGE men came out of nowhere. They almost looked like the Stabbington brothers from that movie Tangled. They grabbed me by the shirt and started asking me all these questions, then I passed out and when I woke up they were gone!" said Jessica. "Seriously!" I added I was fixing to ask her what she wanted to do when Eugene and Rapunzel bursted out of the kitchen. When Jessica saw them she passed out on the floor. "Why does everyone who sees us pass out?" Eugene asked. After Jessica woke up and passed out about 7 more times I finally got to tell her everything that happened. "So first them, then the Stabbington brothers, what's next the entire KINGDOM?" Jessica yelled. "No" Eugene said. Then she passed out AGAIN. "Why does she do that?" Eugene asked. I wasn't quite sure myself but the one thing I knew we had to do was find the Stabbington brothers, and get them, and Eugene and Rapunzel home.

**DUN DUN DUUUN. I know I am such a cliffhanging freak aren't I. Well isn't this getting interesting? Now don't forget to review or I might not continue the story (starts whistling in a taunting way). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Now several of my reviewers seem to think that I copied the story Destiny tangled up in time. In fact I just read it on Saturday and after close examination I have decided to continue my story. If anyone else has a problem with that please leave a review. Now in my first chapter it was three smashed together but what happened was that I was trying to separate the chapters but we had several power outages in my area and Microsoft word was acting up so if any of you are disappointed in this chapter please tell me. Its not my best work but remember this is my first fan fiction ever. So tell me if you see anything that I should add other than that _Adios amigos!_ **

**Chapter 4**

"Well what do we do now" Eugene asked Vanessa. "Why are you looking at me?" replied Vanessa. "Well, you know just about everything we know about the Stabbington brothers. What do you think we should do?" Eugene replied. Vanessa was stumped she knew a lot about them, but none of the information she had was helpful right now all they could do was think. Just then Jessica's stomach growled "Well I can focus on an empty stomach I'm going to get me some food." Said Jessica. She walked into the kitchen "Hey, who cooked all this delicious food." Jessica yelled from the kitchen. Just then I remembered the food I was cooking before Jessica had knocked on the door. "And who burnt this steak?" Jessica yelled. I looked at Eugene who started looking guilty. So we went into the kitchen and ate after dinner Jessica took Rapunzel into the living room to show her the new ipad she had gotten. Eugene helped me put up the dishes "Hey, Vanessa earlier I asked you a question and you still haven't answered me. Where are your parents?" Eugene asked. It was the one question I didn't want to answer but deep down in side I knew I had to. "Well here's the thing I kinda don't have any parents?" I said slowly. I had expected him to freak out and call authorities or something but he didn't he just stared at me, which became kind of uncomfortable after a minute or two. "Well, I have parents I just don't live with them if you know what I mean." I could see puzzled look on his face. "Just tell me why do you not live with your parents? I mean you're like a teenager." Eugene asked. "I know I'm 13 to be precise. Well my parents didn't really want me. In a way they kinda kicked me out." "I understand. But how do you buy food and pay bills and stuff like that?" Eugene asked "Well Jessica's mom pays the bills which aren't very much considering that I really don't use anything." I also told him how I use to live with my aunt until she died and then I moved here.

"Well how did you get this house?" Eugene asked. "Well Jessica's mom is a real estate agent and she got me this house." I replied. "What is a real estate agent?" Eugene asked. "Well it's someone who helps people to find places to live." I replied. Just then the doorbell rang again

"Oh COME ON how many people are going to show up out of nowhere today!" at this point I didn't care who saw Eugene and Rapunzel at least that's what I thought until I saw who was at the door. "Rapunzel get in the kitchen with Eugene NOW and don't come out until I come get you two!" I yelled at her as she quickly got into the kitchen. "Who is it?" Jessica asked worriedly. "It's the Girls." I said her eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "I think I'll go in the kitchen with them." She said as she tried to sneak into the kitchen. "No, you are staying right here with me." I replied she groaned and stomped over to me. Now these aren't your normal girls they're _The Girls _the bullies of the school and the entire neighborhood. Now let me introduce them to you:

Mia: the leader of their group and the bully of bullies she's the toughest of them all and likes to taunt and torture.

Courtney: Mia's second in command and seeker of new recruits whenever someone gets something even just a hair better than Mia she insults and tricks them until they give it up.

Joanne: the brains in the group and plans any tricks Mia or Courtney play she barely talks and is not someone you want to mess with.

Nera: trainer of recruits she can train even the nicest people to go bad.

Lily: the newest member of the group and by the look of it still in training.

These girls are no laughing matter I know because when I first moved here they recruited me. I finally broke of the pack when I realized that none of the things they promised me happened and they asked me to make Jessica break her leg. "Hello, losers" Mia said to me when she walked in. So far that was the nicest thing she has said to me since I left them "What do you want Mia. You miss me?" she shot an evil glare at me. "No, the only reason I came to see you dumb and dumber is bec." She got cut of when Jessica asked "Am I dumb or dumber?" Mia looked at Joanne and Joanne nodded her head. _She's gonna pay for that one. _I thought to myself. "The only reason I came was because word got to me that strange things have been happening today and it started at your house." She said as she was walking up to every place a person could hide and searching it thoroughly. "Now normally I would have just ignored it but then one of my informants told me the same thing happened at Jessica's house. So I decided to come have a look." She said. "So basically you have had someone stalk us. We could call the cops you know." I said. She looked at Joanne again and Joanne smiled. _Now I'm going to pay. _She stopped in front of the kitchen doors and my heart skipped a beat as she burst open the doors and walked in and out "Well girls nothing here." They all walked out except Mia "Oh, and Vanessa we _will_ be back." She said in a tone that to me said "we are going to have someone stay here and watch you."

As soon as they had left I ran into the kitchen and looked around. Just then Eugene and Rapunzel burst out of a cabinet. "You would think that in a house this big the cabinets would be a little bigger." Eugene said while rubbing the back of his neck. "How did you know to hide!" I asked him. "Well when Rapunzel came in here telling me what you told her I decided to listen to what was going on in there. When I heard her coming toward the kitchen we quickly got into the cabinets and waited till we were sure that she had gone." Eugene said proudly "By what I heard them girls and you are really good friends aren't you." Eugene said smiling. "Ha ha very funny but your lucky I didn't strangle her." I said.

"I still want to know was I dumb or dumber!" Jessica who I had just realized had been quiet this whole time asked. We all started to laugh and for that one moment everything was perfect but none of us expected what was about to happen.

"Wake UP!" Vanessa woke up to the sound of Eugene screaming at her. "WHAT!" Vanessa yelled back. "This thingy won't shut up!" Eugene held out what appeared to be my alarm clock. I took the alarm clock and pressed the snooze button on top. "It's an alarm clock it's supposed to make noise. What I don't get is why it's going off on the weekend." Just then the doorbell rang. "Who wants to see me at 5:00 Am?" Vanessa walked to the door and looked out. "OPEN UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I opened the door and saw Jessica standing there.

"Its 5:30 we're going to miss the bus!" Jessica said. "It's only Sunday school starts on Monday." I told her. "You might want to check your calendar again." She said. I went over to the calendar and saw it was Monday "HOLY CARIBOU!" I yelled a little louder than I wanted to. "What is it?" Eugene asked. "I have to go now!" I said as I rushed toward my closet. "What's going on?" a sleepy Rapunzel asked. "Apparently Vanessa has school that starts at 6 in the morning." Eugene sarcastically said he also told her what I was screaming about.

"Alright Vanessa what are we suppose to do while your gone?" Eugene asked. "That's right haven't told them anything about our schedule Jessica!" I said to Jessica. "Well we can't skip school. We would get detention or worse expelled!" Jessica told me unfortunately she was right so I was going to have to wing it. "Okay Eugene, Rapunzel listen to me I am pretty much going to be gone all day long. So just sit here and watch those movies I have and eat food. Understand?" "Okay but when will you be back?" Rapunzel asked "About 6." I replied "Alright bye now." I said as I closed the door behind me.

_I hope they will survive till I get back._ I thought to myself "Hey its okay. I mean come how much trouble can they get into if they stay in all day?" Jessica said to me reassuringly. Apparently a lot.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN. What is about to happen? Will they ever catch the Stabbington brothers? Will Eugene and Rapunzel ever get home? Will they ever get Flynn's nose right? Will I ever stop asking questions? Read the next chapter to find out! **


	3. Chapter 3 School day

**, I'M ( HELLO, I'M BACK) Well here is chapter 4 *someone knocks me out with frying pan* "QUIT TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!" I know, I know but school has been getting in the way since I was late on an assignment my teacher has DOUBLED my homework and then my parents came over and it was really hectic. I would also like to thank Hoops and yoyo with the dialogue and encourage me to continue you to write this story, AND making me one of her favs. So without further adieu (other than how I will steal Tangled from Disney). Here is chapter 5. P.S. Giants FOREVER (watching super bowl 2nite!)**

**Disney worker: Give us back the rights to toy story 4**

**Me: Give me the rights to Tangled**

**Disney worker: NO, give me toy story 4!**

**Me: no**

**Disney worker: Please?**

**Me: No**

**Disney worker: I'll give you a million dollars!**

**Me: No**

**Disney worker: Oh, COME ON is "no" the only word you know?**

**Me: No**

**Disney worker: Seriously?**

**Me: I have 1 sister and two brothers. I can do this all day**

**Disclaimer: Sorry still don't own Tangled, or Toy Story *starts sobbing uncontrollably*. But I'll survive!**

_**Chapter 5**_

All I could do was fidget on the bus to school wondering if Eugene and Rapunzel would be okay. During class I thought about calling them but I knew the moment they new how to use the phone they would call me 24/7. If things weren't bad enough Courtney had been following me and Jessica all day so I was waiting for the most likely epic fail they were about to make me do. It came time for lunch and I was so nervous I was shaking when I sat down. Just then I saw Mia coming toward me.

"Hello, losers." Mia said triumphantly "It looks like your little secret is out Vanessa. You know what else I'm going to tell the whole school if you don't show us."

"How did you!" Jessica started to say but I stopped her before she could tell them. Because I knew this trick they had used it hundreds of times

"Wait Jessica. What's our secret _**Mia?**__" _I literally spat her name in her face. She started stuttering "If you know our secret then why don't you tell us what it is?" I could barely keep the triumphant smirk playing at my lips. "Come on, cough it up."

"UGH" Mia stomped away. I finally let myself smirk, believe it or not today was turning out to be pretty good on my end. What I didn't know was things weren't going so well for Eugene and Rapunzel.

"Euuuugeeeeeeeeeeeene. I'M HUNGRYYYYYYY" Rapunzel yelled from upstairs. Eugene realized that Rapunzel's eating habits had changed dramatically. She had been going to the bathroom more often, eating more, getting dizzy, and cramps for a few weeks now. He was getting very worried about her, he planned on talking to her about it later but right now he was going to get her some food.

"What do you want, Blondie?" Eugene asked

"Steak that's what I want!" Rapunzel yelled

"You forgot I can't cook, Blondie." Eugene yelled back.

"Use that micro-thingy."

"What if I burn it?"

"Vanessa said you can burn _**anything**_ in it." Just then the smoke alarm sounded off.

"I think she was wrong." Eugene said. He could hear Rapunzel's muffled laughter from upstairs. Rapunzel settled for some cereal since that was the only thing Eugene could make. After eating Eugene decided to put on a movie for them. After looking through Vanessa's very large collection of movies they decided on a movie called _**Aladdin**_. Eugene and Rapunzel both thought it was like their story, after all it was about a thief and a princess falling in love. But Eugene forgot how to start the movie. So they decided to take a nap.

"Eugene I'm cold can you get us some extra blankets. Pleeeeeaaase?" Eugene got out of bed to the closet in the hall. When he opened the door an enormous pile of stuff piled on top of him.

"!"

"Eugene are you okay? Talk to me Eugene!" Rapunzel said while running down the stairs. When she got to where Eugene was at she quickly started to pull things off of him.

"Does she have a black hole in there or something?" A wide-eyed Eugene said. After they got a blanket they went back to bed leaving the pile of stuff to deal with later. After a 2-hour nap Rapunzel was hungry again he went into the kitchen to see what he could make. Just then he saw a picture of a pizza with a long number underneath it. Pizza that sounded really good he decided he would get some. After an hour of trying to figure out what the numbers meant, he decided to make a pizza. He had seen the royal chefs do it before all he needed was some dough, tomato sauce, cheese, and meat. He set out to find the ingredients he found some bread that would work as dough if he smashed them together, he found tomatoes, but no tomato sauce. He decided to mash the tomatoes into a puree. He found cheese and raw hamburger meat, and got to work. First he smashed 3 loaves of bread together for the dough, and then he placed whole tomatoes on the bread and smashed it with a mallet and shredded the cheese and sprinkled the raw meat on it. He looked at his masterpiece and knew he was forgetting something. COOKING IT! That's what he forgot he put his "pizza" on a plastic platter and turned the oven on high and walked away pleased. Just then he heard an infernal racket from the living room. When he went in there, there was what Vanessa called a "phone" he had seen what she did when it made that noise before. He answered it and someone started talking a weird language, so he hung up. Just then the smoke alarm went off again. When he went into the kitchen and checked the oven the plastic platter had melted and his "pizza" was falling through the grates in the oven. He turned off the oven and left the pizza for later. Just then Rapunzel came down to the living room to find something to solve her boredom when she started to play with the millions of remotes Vanessa had suddenly the couch started moving, then the TV came on, then temperature started changing, and all sorts of stuff came on and off.

"EUGENE, HELP ME." Rapunzel yelled as she tried to stop everything. But while they were having trouble at the house, Vanessa was having some troubles of her own.

"UGGGHH" Vanessa was doing her best to open her locker but her combination wasn't working "Why won't this work!" I yelled

"Well, well, well, look here what do we have? Seems as if Vanessa can't open her locker." Mia said while she pulled off a sticker and revealed it wasn't my locker. All I could do was stare into her icy cold blue eyes. Most people say blue eyes are beautiful, but not on her cause her eyes were filled with hatred, and they peered into my soul. Everything about her was evil, her long blacker-than-night hair, her pale white skin, her raspy voice.

"Well good luck finding your locker, _**Vanessa."**_ Mia said and walked away. I knew I would have to search for it tomorrow, but for I had to get home to see what kind of mess I had to take care of, cause I knew there would be one.

**Cliffhanger I know but I had to stop cause I need to do school. If you review I'll update another chapter tomorrow! Question do you think Vanessa should run into the Stabbington Brothers? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4 or technicly 6 The Fight

**WELLO (mix between well and hello) well first off I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo excited that I now have 300 visitors to my stories! Also I'm happy how I got 55 visitors to my new story Forever and Ever on opening night! *squeals* and because im happy you all get a kiss from Flynn rider and a double update! With all this inspiration here is chapter 6! I will warn you there is some slight cussing in my mind it's a high K but I don't want to get kicked off the site so its going to be a T just to be safe its going to get funny before the end of the chapter but for now read this. But before I get started the Stabbington Brothers will come to your house if you don't read Go Kick Some Grass's fanfictions SO BEWARE!**

**P.S. Vanessa is 13**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Hey WAIT, I'm coming wait!" Vanessa screamed at the bus. "UGH!" _Oh well I guess I'm gonna have to walk _she thought to herself as she started on her way home when it started to rain _oh this is just great_ Vanessa thought to herself. Hands in her pockets she walked by an alleyway.

"Hey, you there!" a manly voice said Vanessa didn't like the way he sounded so she started running as fast as she could. She heard them give chase while shouting curses, at this point she was doing every thing she learned in track which was a start but they were gaining on her it sounded like only one was behind she swore she thought she heard two until she ran into something hard when she looked up she saw on of the Stabbington brothers standing there.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARDS!" she screamed as loud as she could hoping someone would hear her. "LET GO OF ME NOW!" just then one of them punched her in the face and knocked her out before her eyes were completely closed she saw she was only a block from her house, she saw the neighborhood she loved, she saw a man running toward her, Wait a man running toward her? It was Eugene! Finally she had to close her eyes. When she woke up she was lying on the couch with Rapunzel and a beat-up Eugene standing over.

"Are you okay?" Eugene asked.

"You saved me, thank you." I said to Eugene he just smiled and said your welcome. "Did I really scream that loud?" I asked

"I'm pretty sure the whole world heard you." Rapunzel said while smiling. Just then someone busted the door down.

"Who's there?" Eugene demanded. I saw his face turn pale; I nearly passed out again when I saw who was there.

It had been a long day for Eugene and Rapunzel and they were sitting on the couch.

"Eugene I...I have to tell you something." Rapunzel stuttered out.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Eugene asked worried now.

"No, it just... uh... I'm pre-." Rapunzel got cut off when a high-pitched scream rang through the house. Just then Eugene ran outside the house she saw his face turn pale, then worried, then pure anger in about 2 seconds. When he came back he was carrying a very bruised Vanessa. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Rapunzel yelled.

"The _**Stabbington brothers**_ tried to kidnap her." Eugene said, He spat out their name with utter disgust. Rapunzel tended to her wounds while Eugene was pacing anxiously in the living room. She finally woke up and they talked for about a minute before the door was burst down. "Who's there?" Eugene demanded. He turned pale at the sight he saw.

There stood the Stabbington brothers, swords drawn and ready to attack.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three people, what do you say Jake you want to let em' free or see how slow they die?" Tom said to what I assumed was Jake. Jake smiled evilly at Tom as they started moving towards us.

"Eugene." Rapunzel said worriedly.

"I'm thinking."

"Eugene."

"I'm thinking!"

"EUGENE!"

"I GOT IT!" Eugene said as he ran into the kitchen we followed as the Stabbington brothers gave chase. He locked the door behind us and raced to the cupboard and grabs three frying pans.

"Seriously Eugene, frying pans? We are three preferable small people with frying pans, up against two HUGE men with swords. And you think we can overthrow them with these?" I said waving my frying pan in the air.

"Just trust me on this okay? Now Rapunzel you distract them while I sneak up behind them to knock them out got it?" Eugene said.

"What am I chopped liver?" I said

"Vanessa you help Rapunzel distract them, alright ready, set, GO!" Eugene yelled as we ran through the door. Rapunzel and I ran behind the couch yelling things at them then they ran over to us before Eugene could wack em'. We ran to separate sides of the couch I accidentally turned on the radio and it started playing Indestructible by Disturbed. Luckily it was on a low volume and we kept on running around trying not to get hurt. Just then Eugene ran by and accidentally turned it up _**way up. **_

"EUUUGEEENE TURN WHATEVER"S MAKING THAT NOISE OFF!" Rapunzel yelled. Eugene had no clue what to do so I ran over there and fumbled with the buttons but accidentally turned it up louder. We continued fighting, dodging blows, and everything in-between.

"EUGENE IN CASE WE DON'T MAKE IT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" Rapunzel yelled over to Eugene.

"I DON'T THINK THIS IS A GOOD TIME RIGHT NOW!" Eugene yelled back.

"I'm PREGNANT!" Rapunzel yelled as loud as she could. Everyone even the Stabbington Brothers froze when she said that. That gave Eugene just enough time to whack the Stabbington brothers unconscious. As soon as that was done he walked over to her.

"What did you just say?" Eugene said

"I'm pregnant." She said smiling just then he picked her up and twirled her around smiling.

"HEY, I hate to interrupt your little party here but we got two vicious people sitting here unconscious." I said to them.

"She right Blondie we got to get them far away from here before they wake up." Eugene said while walking over to them. It was then I got a good look at my house.

**TA-DA! Well what do you think huh! Pretty cool right I have to give credit to Go Kick Some Grass for the idea about the fight. **

**P.S. The last sentence is a hint for the next chapter!The next chapter will be up by 3:00pm so ENJOY THIS ONE FIRST!**


	5. Chapter 5 A little chat

**Well here's the next chapter it might be kind of short but here it is Chapter 7!**

_**Chapter 7**_

_It was then I got a good look at my house._

I nearly screamed out loud when I saw the condition it was in. But if you had two people from the 1500's and an all-out fight what would you expect.

"Well at least there gone now Blondie." Eugene said to Rapunzel who was sweating badly since they had to drag them out. I still wanted to scream the once light brown walls were torn everywhere, the white tiled floors had squished tomatoes on them, everything possible to turn on was on, the hallway was covered in junk, and practically everything was on the floor. Just then the doorbell rang I opened the door and Jessica was standing there.

"What do you want?" I said a little too harsh.

"Whoa, someone's moody today by the way I heard a lot of yelling and stuff like that what-." Jessica stopped talking when she saw the house. "Oh my god did you have World War 2 in here or something!" Jessica yelled.

"Or something yes." I said

"WELL WHAT HAPPENED!" She yelled back

"The Stabbington brothers decided to pay a visit." I said

"Looks like they did a little more than just visit." She said laughing.

"If you had an all out war in your house would you expect them to vacuum?" I said to her sarcastically

"Calm down, calm down I'll help you clean up." Jessica said. After 6 hours of cleaning we were finally done. "Whew, girl I was cleaning in places I didn't even know existed." Jessica said. Eugene and Rapunzel had gone to bed and we were chatting. "So anything other than a war happen today?" She said

Well we learned that Rapunzel's pregnant." I said Jessica spit out her drink.

"Are you serious?" Jessica yelled back I knew it was going to be a long day for everybody but right now I wanted to just sit back and relax.

**Sorry it's really short but don't kill me! I WILL update next Tuesday but until then _Adios Amigos_!**


End file.
